KH2 We Do Too Have Hearts
by gear-vamp
Summary: When the Organization are given the task to write about the happenings in Castle Oblivion, bad timing joins in with a mix of lust and hatred to fill the book with the truth of the Organisation XIII
1. Axel's Prologue

-Axel- Got it memorized?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

PROLOGUE

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Why is it that when people talk, no one actually listens? And why is it that when people want to listen, no one is talking?

Humans are cramped up in boxes inside boxes, and protect those boxes with feeble interest in saving their own lies from the world. It hurts me to see such creatures like this, wasting their potential for greatness.

So, I live in a huge castle, with other people, yet the same routine is shown in there, people talking when no one listens, and people listening for voices that are not there, and yet.. We aren't human. No. We are nobodies. But still we cram our very existence in to little boxes, we horde our lies in to locked rooms, which we hope no one finds the key for. We are supposed to be like family, and in a way, I guess we are, as we hardly see each other, and when we do we lie through our teeth.

Humans have hearts.. But even they can act like a heartless.. And sometimes, I think we are the ones who have the hearts. Everyone in the castle..Thinks I'm mad..Maybe I am? Maybe Vexen has carried out one too many experiments on me? Or maybe..I kept a bit of my heart with me.

Nobodies..That's what we are...We are nobodies..We have nothing..Yet we strive to gain everything, willing to throw our entire being in to it..If we even have anything of the sort...That's something I shall annoy Xemnas with.

If we don't have hearts...What makes us feel like we are in love? And makes us hate with a firey passion? What drives us to kill those who stand in our way? What makes us dream so profusely that we will do anything to make that dream a reality?

Ah well..Those are questions I dont think will be answered any time soon. But I guess Ive spoke enough now...And I guess its time to introduce you...To my story.

My name is Axel. I am the flurry of dancing flames. I am number 8 in the organisation... And I'm about to tell you...

Something amazing


	2. Axel's Chapter 1

Axel- Talk about blank with a capital B

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So it all started last week...When Zexion decided to swap rooms again. I came back from Halloween town to find all of my things launched out of my room and down the hall some 40 feet. It seemed Zexion was fed up of people annoying him....

Flashback -

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel walked up the steps in to Castle Oblivion; happy he had succeeded in having a day off... Without being interupted.

As he walked, his black cloak snapped at the air. This place didnt make him feel that good, therefor the second he was in there his anger was sparked up slightly. He walked up the many steps before getting bored of the long walk to the bedrooms and decided to use the lazy way, halting in his step and just portaling up to the floor his room was on.

He stared at the debris of his belongings that were strewn along the corridor, lamps, sheets, posters, the few books he had, some..'toys' he had aquired. He moved it to the side, piled up neatly before growling in his throat. His spiked hair swayed as he walked towards his room, green eyes narrowing as he stalked up to his door. The door was shut so he grabbed the handle and slammed it open.

Zexion was sat on the bed, his own sheets on it and his own belongings in axels room, the windows open. He was wearing his cloak, but it was unzipped and was showing tight pants and a baggy shirt underneath. He was reading a really thick book, fully concentrated on it that was until the door was rudely slammed open. His eyes shifted, looking through his bangs over at Axel, a small smirk playing on his lips. "What do you want number 8?"  
Axel growled, his eyes seeming to become slits as he stared at the cloaked schemer.. "What do I want?! What the fuck do you think I want! My bloody room back!"  
Zexion shrugged as he looked around.. "Tough. Despite the smell, which I am currently airing out people dont know im here. So Im staying thank you. Now get out of my room Axel.."

Axel scowled before walking away, this was not over. He grabbed hold of his most cherished item, a small necklace that a certain male had given him. Before knocking on every door on the hall, other nobodies poking their heads out. "Zexion is now living in my room" He declared with a smile before kicking the door to Zexions old room open, and walked inside. Leaving his stuff out there. Not bothering with it at the moment.

The other members blinked, storing the knowledge in their heads before closing their doors. Zexion groaned as he closed his new bedrooms door and settled back on his bed. Axel laid on the uncomfortable bed, grumbling, trying to get comfy. "Doesnt get laid much..This things hard as a rock."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End flashback.

So now I'm in a black decorated room, its small and stuffy and smells of emo. It seems the gods, if there are any for nobodies.. Decided to pick on me that day.. In fact.. Things have gotten worse since then.


	3. Axel's Chapter 2

Axel – That's more like it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To save you from another long flashback.. Ill tell you what happened after that, and include a series of small flashbacks.

During the next week, Zexion got a number of visits from the organization, it seemed I had foiled his clever idea. Which he wasn't too happy on. I decided to pay him a little visit.

Small flashback

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel walked up to Zexions room, knocking on the door, grinning as he watched Zexion rip the door open. Glaring at him. "What do you want now Number 8!"  
Axel lifted his hand up, pretending to inspect his nails, though he had his gloves on. "I had a 3 hour gang bang with Marly, Xemnas and Xigbar in here."  
Zexion paled very quickly and ran in to the room, grabbing his things, packing them up and pushing past Axel. "Your sick! Fucking sick!" Axel laughed as he watched Zexion throw Axels things out of the room, they were already bagged up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End flashback

So, after unpacking my stuff in to my room, happy to have it back, I thought I'd celebrate by inviting him over, and hanging out with him and Demyx. But it turned out he wasn't in, which was a bummer. But I guess Ill survive one day without him.

Well.. I thought that my luck was back... But no.. Because Demyx decided to pay a visit when I was in the bath.

Flashback

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel was in the bath, relaxing, his hair washed and ungelled, flat at the moment, his arm draping over the side and his eyes closed, resting on the bath, and Demyx suddenly burst in.  
"Axel..Can I hang with you for a bit?" He asked, his eyes all puppy dog like and pouting. Axel opened his eyes, groaning in annoyance as he looked at the mullet haired male.  
"No. I'm having some me time get ou-"

Before he knew it Demyx was stripped to his boxers and getting in to the bath with him, causing axel to have to sit up. He growled as he watched the male make himself comfy. "Your annoying me Demyx" He scowled, sitting up, closing his legs to keep his dignity. Demyx pouted.  
"Aww! You don't love me!" His eyes were watering, which always made Axel feel bad.  
"Of course I love you. As much as I love him..Stop crying..Please.." He sighed, opening his arms out, somewhat reluctantly as Demyx smiled wide and moved in to his arms. Clinging to him like a needy lost puppy. Axel sighed and hugged him.  
"Prove it" Demyx whispered in to his ear, causing Axel to blush a shade of red that matched his hair.  
"What?" He pulled back, staring at him. Demyx giggled and licked up the male's neck.  
"You heard me..." Axel closed his eyes and let out a small moan.

A tangled mass of red hair sank in to the tub, as the mullet fell from its hold, pale skin forcing itself on to slightly darker flesh, rushed breathing and harsh touches driving gasps from both sets of pale rouge lips, green eyes clouding with lust while blue eyes closed, and then, finally, the sweet bliss that filled them both, one more than the other, on a one sided love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End flashback

So..I ended up doing him..Again..After promising myself I wouldn't do that again...But I did. He's just so needy and cute. But it upsets him, knowing I'm not faithful... I would say I hope he wouldn't find out..But I know it will.


	4. Axel's Chapter 3

Axel - He was the only one I liked.

Chapter 3

We finally got to spend some time together, him and I, but for some reason, some stupid slip-up of mine, it wasn't nice to be with him. 2 hours ago, he was smiling. But now...

Story mode.

"Axel! What the hell is going on!?" The youngest member of the organization was literally in tears, curled up naked on the pyro's bed. The red head stared down at his, probably soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend.  
"Its funny...We shouldn't have emotions, Roxas.... Why are you crying?"  
"Axel!" He yelled. Getting far too angry now. "Don't change the subject! What's going on between you and Demyx?!" He sat up on the bed, pulling on his cloak. Axel turned away from the other. Shedding his own silent tear.  
"I..I slept with him...Again" He finally admitted after a few moments of silence. The sobbing began again, tears flooding down the blondes face.

Bare feet hit carpeted floor, a shaking hand struck out, reaching its target with an unseen power, footsteps, first on carper, then ice cold tiles, the slamming of a door.

Axel stood there in his room. His hands covering his face where he had been struck by Roxas.  
"...Shit."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

So now I'm searching for him. I need to sort this out, get him back, before he does something stupid.

I'd like to tell you the rest of my story, but my time is up and according to the superior, someone else will finish the next three entries. I wish I had written more now.. But maybe another member can tell our story....  
Better.


	5. Information Page

Okay! Hi! I think I'm supposed to do a prologue here or something...But first...Since Axel didn't, I'll tell you about what this is.. Or something.

Basically the Superior wants the entire of Organization 13 to write 3 chapters each on stuff that happens in the org. So, 6 chapters will be about 1 month, and so on..So there, at the end of this will be.... 33 CHAPTERS! and 12 prologues. Lexaeus refused to do this. Cos apparently he thinks its a waste of time... Or he's a waste of time or something... OH! They aren't gonna in member ranking I bet you guessed that anyway didn't you :D

Anyway. I've read up on what a prologue is and I've read Axel's stuff so... I'll attempt my own prologue now.

Bye!!!


	6. Demyx's Prologue

Music is like the heart...Or.. The food of the heart or something..Either way.. Doesn't that mean.. I'm different to them? In a good way? I revolve around music, in my head there is always a song..So..Shouldn't that mean..I have a heart? Since music is the heart? And music is the food of the heart? Shouldn't I also have a soul? Since music is the words of the soul, the lyrics the inner feelings of your body?

I know this doesn't sound like me, Demyx, but Xigbar helped. Xigbar always help.. But sometimes he needs help too! So he goes to Vexen.. Who never needs help... Vexen must be lonely... I know what I wanted to do with my chapters.. But I got to finish Axels story first, or he said he'd 'Punch my lights out, now get too it you stupid tard!'...I don't know what that means.. And no one will tell me either.. So I guess it's something I need to avoid... So I can't write what I wanted to.

I WANTED to tell you about the org, and not just a selfish one sided story.. I wanted to tell you about how Xemnas sleeps with the light on, cos he's scared of his own shadow, I wanted to tell you that Xigbar hasn't really lost his eye, he just thinks he looks cool with it.. I wanted to tell you about Xaldin, and how his origami class is going soooo well... And about Vexen, who can't drink things with Ice in it because he gets brain freeze....

I wanted to tell you it all! Like how Lexaeus takes steroids! And how Zexion had disslexia until a couple of years ago.... And how Saix has a collection of puppy in my pocket toys too! Or how Axel has CHEATED ON ROXAS with sooo many people... Some people not even from the organization! Like.. Like Riku! And Tidus.. And..Kairi and Wakka and...All those people... I wanted to tell you about Luxord, who's going to alcoholics anonymous... But everyone knows his name... And Marluxia... WHO HAS HAYFEVER! And Larxene can't have babies cos when Roxas first got here he tackled her and damaged the Fellopeon tubes..

I wanted to tell you everything about us... Apart from my secret.. Cos I haven't got one...I don't think...

I guess I should stop now..Get on with chapter...4.. No! This is my chapter.. It will be.. Demyx's chapter 1!


	7. Demyx's Chapter 1

Demyx - Run away! Run away!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx's Chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well it wasn't that good here in the castle last week.. Roxas got really mad at me and Axel for some reason and stormed off.. He hasn't been back since. Axels got the hump on and won't talk to me either *cry* its not fair! What did I do?!

I guess it was the bathroom thing to be honest.. I mean.. I didn't know they were going out..And...HE SHOULD HAVE SAID SO! Wasn't my fault.. Xigbar said so.

I just feel even worse now. Especially after.... That.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback -

Demyx slowly got out of the tub, panting heavily, Axel had his eyes closed, his red hair splayed out around him, like a ruby crown. Demyx stared down at him, he wasn't smiling, neither of them were. But there was no need to smile really. The happiness.. The ghost of happiness didn't last that long anymore.

Axel didn't move as Demyx left the bathtub, and he didn't say goodbye as Demyx dried off, dressed and left, and he didn't move until late that night, to go to bed.

Demyx stalked off down the hall. Hands in his pockets. '"Of course I love you"' The words continued to rattle round his head.  
"Love…" He muttered to himself before making an exasperated noise. "Love sucks…"  
"Love?" A foreign voice chimed, causing the water bearer to swing round to see who it was.  
"Oh..It's only you." He pouted, putting his hands back in to his pockets.  
"Who do you feel love for?" The male asked again.  
"No one! Axel said he loved me.. But we **CAN'T feel it!** It's not fair!" His eyes began to tear up, and the thin, leather clad arms of the other speaker, wrapped around him, watery eyes closed, mullet, still wet, sticking to the leather that clad the others chest.  
"I know Demyx…" A gloved hand slowly tilted Demyx's head up. "I know." Closed lips met Demyx's, and he slumped against him, letting the lower ranking male take all his cares away. Light blonde and Dark blonde/brown hair tangling together, along with two pairs of arms.

It seemed that Axel didn't want me to be with anyone else… And some pink haired little prissy ass bitch told him about us... Me and him. So now he's completely avoiding us both! Which is bad! Because Axel and us two used to be so close.. And now we are so far away…It just…Doesn't seem right…It doesn't seem fair….And it's all Axel's fault!


End file.
